


月珠

by Jader_Se7en



Series: 通往第九层地狱的犯罪记录 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jader_Se7en/pseuds/Jader_Se7en
Summary: Travis&DL（看清楚）*烂大街人鱼AU*口嗨无具体情节
Series: 通往第九层地狱的犯罪记录 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547302
Kudos: 1





	月珠

Travis最近有些小烦恼。  
每天他出海回来检查收成时，捕的鱼似乎会莫名其妙少几条。影响不大，但总是如此便让他头疼。在事情持续发生一周后，他终于决定查明情况。  
在某一日盆满钵满的大丰收后，他在明月高升时准备回家，故意放慢速度，任由海浪慢慢推着小船前进，仔细观察网兜里的鱼。昨天他已经细心检查过，确认没有破损。既然不是鱼自己跑掉，就只能是有什么从外面偷袭。  
深黑色的海水下闪过一抹亮银，那是鱼鳞反射月色的折光。  
一条大鱼。  
Travis顾不上再去关心小偷的事情。虽然看不清那具体是什么，但它加起来的价值比今天的所有都一定要高。  
银光随着装鱼的网兜缓缓游动。Travis屏息静气，猛一用力，另一头的重量差点掀翻小船。他咬牙一提气，终于将渔网抬出海面。  
网中哗啦哗啦倾泻下海水，被打捞起来的“大鱼”似乎还没反应过来，呆呆地望着他。发梢的水珠噼里啪啦滴落在肩头。  
等他反应过来时，渔网另一头已经空空如也，只有狠狠拍在脸上打得生疼的水花。  
  
Travis用了些时间让自己平静地接受那是一条人鱼。传说中美貌，优雅，有着如海藻般柔软长发，会在月圆之夜唱起动听歌谣的人鱼。  
在偷他的鱼吃。  
这让他过去的美好幻想受到了很大打击，并且心碎了一会。  
在那之后几天，收成果然一点不少。然而很快，他发现自己在回家路上又被跟踪了。  
人鱼这次显然谨慎许多，围着网兜一圈圈打转，寻找可乘之机。Travis看了会，从网兜里捞出一条鱼，抛进海里。  
被落入水面的冲击力撞晕的鱼还没清醒，就被一股力道猛地拽没了踪影。  
看来接受投喂。  
他就这样每天往海里丢一条鱼，随后是两条，然后到三条。因为他发现如果他不投，那条人鱼就不离开。  
还学会得寸进尺了。  
某个乌云集聚的夜晚，海浪上的风突然变得诡异莫测，是要变天的前兆。遥远的灯塔发出警告，Travis试图划桨赶回家，然而小船纹丝不动。不但如此，一股力量还在将他往后拖。  
他回头看船尾，一双胳膊正搭在船沿。罪魁祸首瞪大眼睛望着他，一头湿淋淋的黑发在月下反射着银光。  
“我的鱼呢？”  
  
以四条新鲜的鲈鱼为代价，Travis获得了一次来自人鱼的特快专递服务。  
被送到岸边的时候他还有点想吐。  
他将船系好，看着沙滩上正大快朵颐的人鱼。那条晃眼睛的银色尾巴泡在海水里开心得一甩一甩。  
“那个……”他开口。  
“Peter。”人鱼似乎能读懂他的心思，“按你们的语言这样更好发音。”  
“Peter。”Travis说，“你的食量越来越大了。”  
“我在成长期。”它边说边用一根长指甲划破鱼腹，“需要营养。”  
它似乎完全没有自己在吃白食的意识。  
“你的族人呢？我是说……你们不应该自己捕鱼吗？”  
他终于问出来了，他可能要死了。  
这个问题让Peter手上的动作顿了下。  
“我没有族人。”他冷冷地说，“我是逃出来的。”  
很显然这个话题不该继续下去。人鱼迅速解决掉剩下的肉，一个猛子扎回海里。海浪涌上沙滩，刮走了残留的鱼骨。  
  
Travis不是对人鱼一无所知。在沿海渔民古老的传说中，它们拥有美丽的鱼鳍和鱼尾，落下的眼泪会化作珍珠。它们的歌喉迷惑水手误入歧途，从而夺走船上的财物据为己有。有极少数人鱼体内会结成鲛珠，只有死后剖开尸体才能取出，一颗价值连城。  
总而言之，是一种美丽又危险的生物。一生能遇上一次就已经是奇迹了。  
Travis以为上次的问题会惹恼人鱼。然而第二天他仍然围着渔船打转。这里虽然人烟稀少，捕鱼的也并不只有这一家，Travis不懂为什么只有他被缠上不放。  
为了避免人鱼大人一个不高兴割了他的喉咙，Travis选择每天多捞一点当贡品。他乘着每天投喂的时间和Peter说上几句话。很快就发现这个白吃白喝的家伙虽然最初凶巴巴，但只要不触及敏感话题就无所谓。他甚至很乐意和Travis分享一条小鱼干，以及比灯塔更早提醒他今天是否适合出海。Travis起先安慰自己就当捡了个付费风向标，然而问题很快就出现了。  
诚如他自己所言，Peter是一条正处在成长期的人鱼。Travis没做过人鱼生长的调查，也知道每次收成的一半是他负担不起的饲料数量。  
“Peter，你快要把我吃破产了。”  
在某天收工后，Travis看着浅海处随着海浪一起一落的人鱼，叹口气。  
“破产是什么？”  
“就是没有鱼吃。”  
和他讨论人类的经济制度显然是不现实的事情。Travis选择用更原始的比方。  
会饿肚子的问题显然困扰到了Peter，“那怎么办？”  
“我需要钱，你吃的鱼是我本来要拿去卖到集市上换钱的。”Travis说，“说起来，你就不害怕我吗？”  
这是一条不怕人的人鱼，从那天他敢拖住Travis的船就能说明这点。  
“我为什么要怕。”他奇怪，“你打不过我啊。”  
Travis觉得自己似乎被嘲讽了。  
“因为人类会捕猎然后折磨你们，从而取得珍珠。”Travis犹豫了一下，不知告诉他对不对。Peter看起来似乎并不了解人类的危险。除了肉搏，人类多得是工具对付它们。“人类都需要钱。鱼可以换钱，珍珠也可以换钱。”  
“那他们恐怕要失算了。”Peter嗤笑，“月圆之夜，人鱼将尾巴化作双腿心甘情愿落泪，两个条件同时满足，眼泪才会变成珍珠。”  
这条规矩Travis倒是从未听说。  
“等等，”他反应了一下，“所以传说是真的？你们真的会掉珍珠？”  
“有什么问题吗？”Peter对他的大惊小怪很不解。  
“如果有珍珠，”他说，“你想吃多少鱼都可以。”和人鱼谈人类生活毫无意义，不如给他最直接的好处。  
Peter陷入沉思，随后摇摇头。“很遗憾，我不能给你。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为我不会哭。”他抬起头看向岸上的Travis，“就算是离开族群那天，我也没有掉过一滴泪。”他走得毫无悔意，自然也不会有半分哀伤。  
“想利用疼痛掉泪也行不通。先不谈你能不能揍我到我哭——不是心甘情愿，在第二天日出时珍珠就会化成水汽消失。”他从小到大不知被父亲用水流抽了多少次，疼痛不值一提。他连流泪的感觉都忘得一干二净。  
Travis沉思良久，开口道。  
“给我一个机会怎么样？只要在下个月圆将尾巴变成双腿就好，反正你不会有半分损失。”  
人鱼似乎没想到他真的要尝试，一个翻身沉入水中，浸泡在冰冷的海水里有利于他冷静思考。有了珍珠就有了吃不完的鱼，没有也就和过去一样。  
“只有一个晚上，”Peter朝他比了下食指。  
Travis仔细打量了他一会，说：“我有个要求。”  
“什么？”  
“无论我做什么你都不会生气。”  
“随便你。”Peter得意洋洋地朝他露出尖牙，舔掉嘴角生鱼的血迹，“别做梦了，你一颗珍珠也拿不到的。”


End file.
